


New Beginnings

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Stoki - Fandom
Genre: Lady Loki, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve gets jealous over someone touching Loki, loki works for the avengers, switch Loki, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Loki has been working with the Avengers sometimes, however it seems that one of the Avengers still doesn't trust him. Cap goes on a mission with Loki making sure the tricky god doesn't do anything out of turn. As Loki shifts to Lady Loki he seems to catch the attention of Steve Rogers and something that happens at the party causes Steve to become jealous.





	New Beginnings

“Well aren’t you a precious gem.” Loki smiled as he looked down at Captain Americas’ form, “Well I guess I should not leave you here.” Loki grabbed the straps of Steve’s shield harness and dragged the man away from broken rubble that lay around him. “Honestly I should leave you here, since you and your pals had me imprisoned me…however I am feeling very generous. Look at me the rightful King of Asgard dragging one knocked out super soldier through the rubble to make sure he’s safe, how endearing.”

Steve gasped when he came to, blinking away the blurriness as he looked around the room he had been brought to, even though his suit Steve could feel the cool touch of marble at his back. “W-where am I?” He groaned as he shifted to sit up, he felt like he had been hit by a Sherman Tank. 

“Ah you’re awake.”

Reacting quickly Steve had Loki pinned between his shield and a wall. “Loki… I thought you were dead, I watched a building come down on you.”

“Now, now, is that anyway to treat someone who saved your life?” Loki’s lips twitched into a smile. “I’m full of surprises darling.” Loki looked over Captain to see if there were any prominent injuries.

“How did you save me?” Steve narrowed his eyes at Loki, he still hadn’t trusted the trickster even though Loki had started helping the Avengers, Steve still saw him as someone to keep his eye on. 

“By dragging you, through the rubble by these,” Loki reached out and tugged on the straps of Steve’s shield harness.

“Couldn’t you have just moved us with your powers?”

“I’m a God not a Genie, I do have some class.” Loki pushed against Cap’s shield freeing himself from between the man’s shield and the wall. “The other Army have gone for now, I believe your little friends have headed back to Stark Tower if you wish to join them.”

“You’re not going?” Steve narrowed his eyes at Loki again.

“No, I have some things I need to do.” Loki stated as he wandered around the room.

“Then I will come with you, I know you have been helping us but I don’t trust you Loki.”

“Fair enough, if you wish to follow I won’t be against you joining me, though you will play by my rules or you won’t last long…” Loki teased as he smirked.

Steve raised an eyebrow but agreed. Soon he found himself being taken to in a different room and the small god shoving a suit that seemed like it was tailored to Steve’s measurements shoved in his face. 

“Wear this, and if you don’t mind me asking, how good are you at playing a husband?” Loki asked as he disappeared by a changing screen to give himself and Steve privacy so they could both change. 

“Husband, why would I need to play husband?” Steve asked as he began to change into the fitted suit. 

Loki’s voice seemed to change as he spoke, sounding more feminine. “It would help us out a lot if I arrived on the arm of the great Steve Rogers, looking like a snack, with those big muscles of yours. Speaking of which please wear that harness under your suit jacket, in case things get dicey I need you to have your shield.”

Steve’s jaw went slack as Loki appeared in a green and gold dress not as himself but a female version. “Loki?”

“Mmm you dropped something Captain.” Loki reached up and shut Steve’s mouth. “Well don’t you look dashing in that suit; it brings out those beautiful blue eyes. Zip me up Cap?”

Steve didn’t hesitate as Loki turned he noticed that Loki could have easily zipped it up, though this did give Steve a chance to admire the swooping back that stopped at the small of Loki’s back. 

“Thank you Steve.” Loki smiled and turned back to Steve, “Now give me your shield.” 

Steve hesitated but handed his shield over. “What will you do with it?”

Loki smiled softly, “I told you darling I need you to have this.” Her hands began to glow as the shield began to shrink to make a cute little pin, Loki wandered over to a dresser to grab a small pin and then returned, pinning it to Steve’s lapel. “There you are Captain, she’ll return to size when you need her the most. Now my mission is to get the tesseract, I have hunted it down and located it. As much as I would like to have it for personal use, I am hunting it down for you guys.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “You are being serious, you the Loki not wanting the tesseract for personal gain?”

“I know strange and unusual right? I do have personal reasons for turning it over that do benefit me, but we’ll discuss that later. Come on we don’t want to be late to the party, apparently the rich never stop even when the world is in shambles.” Loki smiled. “Oh and Steve don’t be afraid to act jealous or get handsy, they eat that shit up.”

 

Upon arriving to the party Loki was glued to Steve’s side taking the super soldiers hand and placing it on her hip as they wandered around the party mingling with others as Loki looked for his target. “Alright when I find him, I am going to seduce him and have him take me to his room where he has the tesseract, I need you to follow or keep an eye on where we go and after a bit I need you to break in posing again as my jealous husband and knock him out then we take the tesseract and flash out of here.” Loki whispered in Steve’s ear as they danced. 

“Ah so that’s why you are all dolled up?” Steve chuckled and led Loki as they danced closely, Steve’s hands firmly placed on Loki’s small waist.

“That and I wanted to see you squirm Cap.” Loki smirked and leaned forward, pressing her soft lips against Steve’s, her fingers laced behind Steve’s neck. 

Steve couldn’t help but pull Loki closer and deepened the kiss, one hand wandering to give a gentle squeeze to Loki’s ass, causing her to gasp lightly. 

“Now that’s a response I approve of, but the mission. Be a good boy and I’ll give you a treat later.” Loki smiled and kissed Steve again, “trust me at least for one night.”

Steve whined softly, “fine…but I really don’t want anyone else to touch you…”

“Mmmm then you’ll be believable as a jealous lover.” Loki smiled. “I’m going to have so much fun tearing you apart.”

“You look good like this Loki; I’m not going to lie. You look beautiful.”

“Well Thank you Steve, you look handsome, in and out of the suit.” Loki smirked and kissed Steve’s neck. “There’s my target, keep an eye on me and don’t keep me waiting…”

“Yes ma’am.” Steve said as he watched Loki study his target before approaching.

 

“Well hello aren’t you a pretty little thing? Aren’t you a little too young to be hanging around with a fossil like that,” He asked as he looked Loki up and down. 

“He may be a fossil but there are benefits with being with him, though let’s not talk about him, tell me how about yourself handsome.” Loki sat down on the man’s lap, he tossed a look at Steve as he heard the champagne fluke Steve was holding break, smirking Loki kissed the man’s neck as he squeezed her thigh. 

Steve had gripped his champagne fluke so hard it shattered, he hated seeing Loki so close to another and for the other man to lay his hands on Loki in such a way. His jealousy began to rear its ugly head.

“Can we go somewhere else? I don’t want my hubby to ruin this.” Loki gave a small pout.

“Sure doll, let’s go to my private room.” As they got up the man grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled her after him as he led Loki to his room. Steve kept an eye on them watching where they went, so he could make sure to get Loki after Loki got the tesseract. 

Loki kissed the man once they got into the room before laying her eyes on the glowing cube she was searching for. “Oh and what is that? That’s beautiful.”

The man chuckled, “Oh that? That’s known as the Cosmic Cube, I found it recently. It is my most prized possession; maybe I will make you my second most prized possession.” He squeezed Loki’s ass while kissing her and pulling her towards the bed.

Loki didn’t show her disgust as the man pulled him towards the bed. “Eager aren’t we?”

“Have you seen yourself? You’re hot…”

Loki pushed the man back onto the bed before unzipping her dress and unfastening the neck, letting it fall to the ground, showing off her bare form to the man. ‘Steve where are you?’ Loki thought as she stepped out of her dress. 

Steve decided to make his move now, quietly taking out the guards that guarded the man’s bedroom; after he called on his shield and it grew to its normal size. Bashing the door down Steve paused as he saw Loki’s naked form. Reacting quickly the man got up and grabbed Loki putting a gun to her head, “Move and I shoot.”

“Cap I trust you,” though in a vulnerable position Loki did trust Steve to get her out of this situation. She gasped as the man tightened his hold around her neck. 

“Move and you lose her; you lose your wife just like you’ve lost everything else.” The man snarled. 

Now those words stung and only fed the fire that was roaring inside Steve, he growled and stepped forward. The man shifted and began to shoot at Steve, as soon as he was distracted Loki managed to make a dagger appear and gave a non-fatal strike. Steve through his shield and knocked the man out.

Loki crossed the room to obtain the tesseract, soon returning to Steve’s side Loki pressed against Steve as she held the tesseract. “Calm down Soldier. I’m here, we can go home now and I will make good on my promise.” Loki focused on the tesseract and Steve, as Steve shielded her from guards that began to take aim the both disappeared then appeared in the kitchen at Stark Tower, startling the other members that were there.

Steve kept Loki shielded to protect her modesty.

“What the hell where did you come from and who is this?” Tony asked. 

“Here’s your tesseract Tony.” Loki tossed the cube at the man.

Steve was blushing as Loki was pressed up against him still. “Uhm this is Loki he uhm changed his form.”

Tony caught the tesseract then looked Loki up and down. “Really that’s Loki?”

“Yeah that’s Loki.” Thor said as he walked into the kitchen. “If he’s insistent on getting something he really wants he’ll change to meet the needs of his goal.”

“I wouldn’t look at me like that if I were you Stark; he knocked out the last man who made the wrong move.” Loki smirked and wiggled against Steve, she was glad for the cover of the shield so she could tease Rogers. “Steve may I borrow your shield so I can go get clothes from my room?”

“Oh yeah, sorry…” Steve took his shield off his arm and let Loki use it to make it to her room, she soon returned in another dress bit not as nearly fancy as the other one he wore before. “Thank you Cap.” Loki handed the shield to Steve and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. 

Tony and Thor raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, they were just glad it seemed the two could be in the same room without needing to bicker or argue with one another. “You two kiss and make up or something?” Tony asked. 

Steve blushed, “No we just had a nice heart to heart and have slightly made up. I guess Loki maybe has changed.”

Loki leaned in and smiled before whispering in Steve’s ear, “I still owe you, come to my room tonight, I’m going to own you and then you are going to take me. Do I make myself clear?” She giggled as she stood back and saw Steve’s features flush. Steve’s pupils were fat as he looked over Loki’s form.

Thor shook his head and walked out as he munched on a sandwich. 

“Steve, have you even slept with a woman?” Tony asked as he watched the two interact. “Tell me you’re not considering sleeping with Loki?”

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony, “Why would I turn down an offer Tony? Besides I bet if you had the chance given the circumstances you would sleep with her as well.” Steve pulled Loki into his lap and placed a protective arm around her.

“Do you really trust her or are you looking to just get your rocks off Rogers?” Tony asked.

“Oh Tony don’t be jealous, Steve and I are trying to make amends and while yes sex is involved I do want him to trust me so I took him on the mission for the tesseract, he actually made the mission go much smoother and I didn’t have to sleep with some scumbag for once.” Loki looked at Tony.

“Well if you can finally trust one another and you can accept Loki as a part time helper than I guess do whatever you’d like.” Tony stated then left the kitchen. 

Loki smirked and kissed Steve as she rolled her hips, gasping softly as she felt Steve’s erection. Biting her lip she looked around as her impatience grew, her hand slipping between them and palming Steve through his slacks, causing the blonde to gasp.

“Eager aren’t we?” Steve teased, “Do you want to take this to your room now?”

“Yes please…I want you now…” There was a slight demand in Loki’s voice as she got up and pulled Steve to her room, once inside Loki turned and pushed the jacket of Steve’s suit off and gripped his shield harness pulling him towards the bed before turning them and pushing him onto the bed. Loki fumbled with Steve’s belt before getting it undone unzipping and unbuttoning the man’s slacks, his fingers catching the waistband of his slacks and briefs and dragging them down. He marveled at the size of Steve’s cock. 

Steve smirked, “Like what you see?” 

Loki nodded and stood up, removing her dress, her eyes still wandering over Steve’s frame. She wiggled some as her thighs pressed together. Pushing Steve’s legs apart she massaged Steve’s thighs, occasionally peppering kisses on his inner thigh before she kissed along his hip. Smirking softly as Steve shuddered under her touch. 

“Loki please… no more teasing, please give me what I want, whether your male or female…” Steve whined.

Loki looked up at Steve before licking the underside of Steve’s cock then taking him down and to the back of her throat, moaning around him. 

Steve gasps and groans out tangling his fingers in the mass of black hair, his hips shallowly moving as Loki gives him a blow job, Loki didn’t mind Steve’s guidance as long as he didn’t buck up into her mouth. 

She hallowed her cheeks as she continued to bob her head, moaning around Steve as she enjoyed the noises he made. 

Deciding to change back to her masculine form Loki released Steve with a satisfying pop. “Get further up on the bed, I need to get something.” Loki got up and walked to his dresser to get some silk rope in order to tie Steve up. “Do you trust me?” Loki asked as he walked back to the bed with red silk rope in his hands. 

Steve bit his bottom lip but nodded in agreement. “Yes I trust you Loki.”

“Good,” Loki grabbed Steve’s arms and placed them so his wrists were above his head, tying his wrists above his head then tying them to his bed frame. Loki was happy he had prepped himself before when he had to put clothes on in his female form. Straddling Steve, Loki pressed against Steve and rolled his hips, gaining a groan from the larger man. Raising himself up; he lined Steve up before slowly sinking onto him, gasping lightly as he felt the stretch. “Fuck you’re big Steve.” Loki hissed.

Steve pulled at his restraints, bit his lip and moaned. “Damn Loki…you’re so fucking tight.” 

“Well I haven’t exactly done this in a while…” Loki bit his lip and let his head fall back, Loki began to bounce on Steve’s lap and cried out. 

Steve groans and bites his lip still trying to pull on his restraints. “Loki please, I want to touch you.”

“No, not yet sweety,” Loki stated and leaned forward and kissed Steve as he moved his hips, enjoying the feeling of Steve pressing against his prostate occasionally. “Fuck you feel so good, so thick…so big…”

Loki sat back up and leaned back bracing himself on Steve’s thighs, as he bounced. This drove Steve crazy as he watched himself disappear into the smaller man’s body. “Loki please, untie me.”

“Why should I, I quite like you this way,” Loki stated and looked back to Steve. 

“Want to, need to touch you.” Steve strained and groaned loudly. “Please Loki…”

“If I free you then I will let you only touch me for a little bit and then you will get on your hands and knees and I will fuck you. Do I make myself clear?”

As the order was said Steve’s cock twitched. “Yes sir!”

Loki reached up and freed Steve, crying out when the man quickly placed his hands on his hips and bucked up into Loki, causing the god to cry out and moan. “Ah…eager aren’t we?” Loki growled and placed his hands around Steve’s throat causing the man to still himself. “Be patient Rogers,” Loki sneered then loosened his grip. “No go slow, enjoy it but don’t fuck me like a god damn brute Steve that is my job.” Loki hissed. 

Steve bit his lip and gripped Loki’s hips again, thrusting at a steady even pace as to not upset the god again.

Loki groaned and chewed on his lip as he enjoyed everything, his nails raking across Steve’s broad chest. “Good boy… that’s it.” As Loki let Steve have his fun for a little bit he thought about what he was going to do to Steve, soon he placed his palm flat on Steve’s chest and pulled off of Steve.

Steve whined softly, “Loki…”

“Ah, ah, shhhhh my little pet my turn, on your stomach Cap.” Loki smiled. “I promise I will make it worth your while.”

Steve chewed on his bottom lip as he turned over, a small gasp coming from his lips as he felt the touch of two lubed fingers pressing against the muscles of his furled hole. “Steve, relax, I will start out gentle.” Loki’s voice was soothing as he waited for Steve to relax. A soft gasp leaving Steve’s lips as Loki’s fingers entered his tight heat once he relaxed.

“There we are, don’t worry I’ve got you.” Loki kissed in between Steve’s shoulders as he worked his fingers in and out of Steve. Surprise taking his features as Steve began to roll his hips, trying to fuck himself using Loki’s fingers, “Needy thing.”

Steve tried to stifle a moan as he bit into one of the pillows on Loki’s bed, “Ah…fuck…Loki that feels good… need more.”

“Patience soldier…” Loki cooed as he worked in rhythm with Steve’s movements, only ramping up the super soldier more. 

“P-please Loki I need you, I want you…” Steve shuddered. “Need to feel you.”

Loki grinned. “Oh my now there’s a good boy,” removing his fingers he couldn’t help but chuckle as Steve whined. Loki smirked and pushed Steve’s legs apart, slotting himself between them he gently eased himself into Steve letting the man below him adjust before he pulled out some then snapped his hips forward. 

Steve cried out, his hands gripping the sheets as Loki thrust into him roughly. “Fuck…Loki…”

“Yes pet?” Loki began a nice steady pace as he gripped Steve’s hips, he loved that he had this kind of power over someone as great and as big as Steve, he love how the other fell apart beneath him, cries and groans coming from the man as Loki fucked him. 

“Ah…you…feel…amazing! Fuck right there! Harder!” 

Loki grinned as it seemed he had just found Steve’s weak spot, his pace becoming rough as he wound his hand back and came down hard on Steve’s right cheek causing Steve to cry out in both pain and pleasure, his hand sliding up Steve’s back before gripping a fistful of blonde hair and yanked his head to the side so he could watch Steve’s reaction. He loved that Steve’s face was flushed and that his lips were slightly parted, groans escaping those soft pink lips with each thrust. “Such a beautiful sight…”

“Loki, please I am so close. Please Loki let me cum…”

“Patience pet,” Loki kissed in between Steve’s shoulder blades, as Steve whined Loki fucked Steve harder. “Cum for me my perfect little soldier…” Loki bit Steve’s shoulder.

Steve cried out as he came across Loki’s black silk sheets. “Loki…” Steve whimpered and clenched around Loki, causing the God to cry out and spill into him. Steve couldn’t help but rock his hips as he clenched around Loki and milked the god’s cock.

Loki had broken Steve’s skin with his bite, he softly kissed the spot before gently pulling out of Steve. A soft groan leaving his lips as both of them collapsed on the bed. 

Steve gave a lazy smile and kissed Loki as he pulled the small man to him, cuddling him. “I trust you Loki.”

Loki smiled and kissed Steve back, “I trust you Cap, at least now I know I can take you on more missions and maybe the evenings will end like this one.”

“That would be nice, I wouldn’t complain.” Steve smiled and kissed Loki again. “My little God of Mischief.”

Loki smiled again, “My handsome Super Soldier, sleep well Cap.” Loki cuddled against Steve and closed his eyes. Humming as he felt the warm embrace of Steve’s arms around him.


End file.
